Avatar: Rise Of The Wolf Remake
by bhark3
Summary: His life was hell itself. He had just survived a war for the survival of his people. Their defeat pushed him over the edge. Now, in a new world where his kind doesn't exist, can a Wolf become something more than a killer? Remake of ATLA: ROTW. Rated T for language and blood.
1. Prologue

**AVATAR: RISE OF THE WOLF REMAKE.**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night in the middle of the Australian desert. The red ground still warm from the hot day. The wind was blowing slightly, causing the few plants the sway. Everything was at peace.<p>

Expect for one man walking home from a long trip to the nearby town. Nearby meaning at least a hundred kilometers from where he was now. The man was wearing a large coat and was holding a stolen shotgun in his hand. His face was covered in shadow from his hat, one similar to what cowboys wore in the days of old. The only thing one could see on his face was his yellow, glowing eyes.

The man stopped in front of the door to his hut, built from scrap metal, wire and the odd piece of wood, his little home wasn't the greatest around but it did the job.

He pushed the door open before closing it with the shotgun once he entered. The man put his hat on a coat hanger he had stolen a few years back before walking over to his gun rack. He had everything, from muskets made in the 18th century to a F90 assault rifle, a prototype gun he stole a few months back. If it interested him, he took it.

The man blinked his eyes once, making them go from their glowing yellow, to normal, brown eyes. He flipped a switch next to the rack, turning on a light before placing the shotgun on a empty part of the rack.

He looked the rack over once more before picking up a Webley IV and loading a single, silver looking, bullet into it. He spun the chamber and closed the gun up before walking over to a chair in the middle of the little metal hut he made.

The man sat down on the chair and looked at the bookcase against far wall and used his inhuman sight to go over the titles of the books he had stolen. They were all non-fiction books, instead going over a number of subjects, warfare being the subject most of the books went over. Some however taught other things, such as how to make black powder, muskets and such.

The few books the man owned that didn't involve weapons or war were books meant to teach the reader other languages. From English, German, French and Spanish to Mandarin, Korean and modern Japanese.

But that was all useless now. The man leaned back in his chair as he thought his life over. It didn't take long before the man came across thoughts that were better left alone.

"What a fucking life." The man spoke, sounding very young despite his size. He thought his life over more before reaching for a journal he made to record the things he did through out his life. From the beginning of his new life to the end of the war.

"Let's see, childhood goes to fucking hell about ten years ago, first kill a year later at six, lost right eye at eight and left arm at ten. Killed torturer/master at same age and gave away humanity a month later. Forgot old name, gave myself new name: Rick Locker. War started at age twelve and ended roughing five months ago after three years of hell."

The man, Rick, closed the book and placed it in his coat before lifting the hand that held the gun up. He looked at the gun for what felt like years but must of been only a few seconds.

"Time to put an end to this sad story."

With that he opened the gun up once more and check which chamber the bullet was in. He turned the chamber slightly so it would line up with the barrel once cocked.

He place the gun under his chin and closed his eyes. He wore a small smile as he thought about what he was about to do.

"If hell's real, they better watch out because I'm going to fuck shit up when I get there."

Before he could even pull back the hammer, the door to his hut slammed open. Acting on pure instinct, Rick jumped from his seat and pointed the gun at the door. What he saw confused him.

Standing at the door was a figure covered in shadow slowly looking up at Rick. The figure raised his hand, one that was, strangely, covered in scales and had talons on the finger tips. It uncurled one of it's fingers, pointing it at Rick.

"You." It spoke.

Rick cocked his gun as he glared the figure down. The figure stepped into Rick's hut before the door closed behind it on it's own.

"You're perfect."

The figure started to shake with laughter, Rick on the other hand, was very pissed off.

"FUCK OFF!"

Rick fired his only shot at the figure hoping to kill it and return to what he was about to do. But after the loud bang, nothing happen. The figure was still there and still laughing.

Rick was about to tackle the thing in front of him before he started to feel weak. Very, very weak. He dropped his empty gun as his legs gave out below him.

Rick fell to the ground with a thud, banging his jaw on his chair during the fall. Rick used all the energy he had left to stare at the laughing figure with yellow eyes. With a final, beastly growl, Rick let out a final breath before blacking out.

That was the last time Rick breathed the world's air.

Well, that world at least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well then, the first chapter of my ROTW remake is here. To think I got this out the day after I announced it. I thought it would of taken a lot longer, hence the five day widow I gave myself.**

**For those who don't know, this is a remake of my flagship story ROTW which will be/was taken down on the 19th/20th of October 2014.**

**I hope this will get a bit more of a reaction out of the readers of fanfiction than the first did.**

**And for those wanting to see Team Avatar, stay tune for that next chapter. It should be up before next week if I don't slack off as I've all ready got the first part of Chapter two done.**

**Let's all hope this is better than the disaster that my first story was.**

**Before I leave I'd like to thank anyone who read my first story and I hope you enjoy this better then that one.**

**For those who wanted to read the never to be finished Chase chapter for my old story can find it as the last chapter of my old story and it will be put up on my Deviantart profile.**

**My thanks go to everyone who's read this and I hope you all do well in life.**

**See ya later.**


	2. Welcome to the Four Nations

**AVATAR: RISE OF THE WOLF REMAKE: CHAPTER 2.**

* * *

><p><em>A young boy, no older than twelve, was sitting in a chair listening to the radio in his little hut as it announced news that would change the lives of many forever.<em>

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just received word that the government needs use our station for a national broadcast. We now present you the Prime Mister of Australia."_

_"People of Australia, over seventy years ago my predecessor announced the news that Australia was at war with Japan just three years after we declared war with Germany. It comes with great sadness that I must announce that Australia is once again at war. But this time, it is not a war against another nation, it is not a war over national pride or for territorial gain. It is a war against a different species."_

_The boy's head snapped up at this announcement._

_'Did they found out? Are we at war with humans?' These were the boy's thoughts as he got out of his chair and walked closer to the radio._

_"People of Australia, for years we thought that Humans were the only inntaniget beings on this planet. This is false. We are at war with creatures we thought were Myths. We are at war with " The radio cut out for a few seconds but the boy already knew what this meant._

_"... These monsters have attacked our citzains. Their hands are covered in the blood of families. I here by declare war on these monsters, these abominations! If any of them are listening to this broadcast, we won't rest until your kind have been destroyed! Prepare yourselves for war for we will track you all down and ..."_

_The hate filled speech continued, but the boy didn't listen. He just sat the corner of his hut for what must of been an hour. He just sat there in silence. His kind were at war. And the enemy wouldn't stop until they were all dead._

_The boy stood up after much thought and turned to the door of his hut._

_"If the humans want a fight, they're going to get one." With that the boy pushed open the door of his hut and started to walk towards a nearby town._

_"They are going to regret the day they decided to mess with us."_

* * *

><p>Rick shot up from the ground, breathing heavily over the old memory. Once he had calmed down he looked at his surroundings, thinking he would see the metal and wooden walls of his home.<p>

Instead what he saw were the walls of a small tent. He looked to his side and saw a leather bag with a cap on it. Rick picked it up and took off the cap. He sniffed the hole the cap covered and put it in his mouth after he was sure it was full of safe water. He drank the water until the water bag was empty. He put the cap back on and placed the bag down before looking around.

Rick saw his coat and shirt laid out in front of him on a blanket. He also saw a sack and a holsted pistol. Rick put his shirt and coat on before opening the sack there and looking inside it. In it was a powder flask, a smaller bag for pistol shot and a map.

Rick raised an eyebrow at the powder flask and pistol shot before he looked at the pistol. The Australian man put the sack down and picked up the pistol. When he took it out of the holster he saw it was an old one shot, cap and ball pistol.

Rick was confused at this but he put the pistol back and attached the holster to himself anyway. He slung the sack over his shoulder and walked out of the tent.

"He's awake!" A girl yelled once Rick came out.

He looked up and saw a girl wearing blue clothes and a boy also wearing blue clothing. Their skin was dark and they had blue eyes. The girl had loops in her hair and the boy had what looked like a pony-tail. Rick ran through his options in his head:

1: He could run. A cowardly choice that he'd take if there was no other option.

2: Kill everyone. Something that Rick wanted to avoid if possible.

and finally, 3: Stay and figure things out peacefully.

As Rick thought about his choices another, younger boy seemly _flew_ out of a nearby tree. He was holding a staff of some sort and had arrow tattoos on his head and hands.

"Are you OK?" The girl asked while she walked closer to Rick.

Before he could answer the question the boy with the pony-tail moved in front of the girl and pulled out a machete.

"Katara, stay back." Pony-tail said to the girl, Katara.

Katara rolled her eyes before pushing the boy out of the way. She looked at Rick before continuing.

"Sorry about my brother. I'm Katara." She said with a friendly smile.

"And I'm Aang." The tattooed boy introduced as he moved closer to Katara a bit.

Rick nodded before looking at the one with the pony-tail. He looked back at Katara and Aang before answering.

"Rick." He said simply and clearly.

"Brick?" The guy with the pony-tail asked in confusion.

Rick sighed before looking at him.

"RICK. My name is RICK."

"That's a stupid name."

"Oh say's the guy with a pony-tail."

"IT'S NOT A PONY-TAIL!"

Aang moved between Rick and the older boy. He moved his hand so one was facing Rick with the other facing the older boy.

"Sokka, we don't want to start a fight. Remeaber?" He said with wisdom and responsibility. The boy in blue, Sokka was shaking in anger before responding.

"HE STARTED IT!" He yelled while point a finger at Rick.

Katara walked over to her before looking at him.

"Real~ mature."

Rick shook his head at the childish antics they were getting into before apologizing and asking them a question.

"Look, I'm sorry for almost picking a fight with you guys but can someone explained to me what happened?"

The three of them stopped arguing before looking at Rick.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

Rick scratched behind his ear while responding.

"Well, the last thing I remember is sitting in my hut all the way out in the desert, I black out and the next thing I know I'm laying in a tent with the top half of my clothes removed, a leather bag filled with water next to me, a sack near my clothes filled with stuff I've never seen before, and a gun of mine I kept in a locked up vault."

"What the hell is gun?" Sokka asked in confusion.

He wasn't the only one as Aang and Katara looked at Rick with the same look of confusion. Rick also had a look of confusion on his face, but for a completely different reason.

"You know a gun." Nothing. "Pistol, rifle, shotty, black powder?"

The three shook their head at the unfamiliar words thrown out them.

"Aw fuck it, it doesn't matter anymore, can someone just tell me where I am?" Rick asked.

"We're between Omashu and Chin village." Aang replied.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"Chou province."

"Nope."

"Earth Kingdom?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

It was at this time Rick remembered the map that was in the sack he found inside the tent.

"Forget it. Can you just show me where I am on this map?" The large man pulled out said map from the sack and opened it up. But instead of a map of Australia like he thought it was a map of the whole Earth.

Rick didn't question it but instead crouched down and laid it on the ground in front of the other three. Their eyes widden as they looked at it before talking to Rick.

"Rick, what is this?" Aang asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's a map of the world." Rick said slowly.

Aang look at the others with wide eyes. They all looked at each other before Aang looked at Rick and put his hand into his robe.

"Rick that's not what the world looks like. THIS is what the world's like."

With that he pulled out his own map and laid it down in front of Rick. It was a shocking sight. The maps were different, yet the owners of each calmed they were both maps of the world.

Rick stared at the two maps for what must of been a few minutes before responding.

"How?" The other looked at him trying to figure out what he meant.

"How could this happen? It was just a myth, a story." He started to ramble.

"Rick snap out it, calm down OK." Aang told him while snapping his fingers. It seemed to work. "Now, what do you mean by myth?"

The large man started to breathe heavily as he remembered the old tale he was told once.

"There's a legend about a race of beings that live a thousand years ago. They were called_ Draconem Sapiens_, they were Human in shape, two legs and two arms attached to a torso with a head on the top.

But they were different because they also had a pair of wings on their back and a tail. They could also breathe fire, like a Dragon.

Anyway, the legend says that about a thousand years ago after spending thousands of years hiding themselves from humans, they were found out by them. The humans were so frightful of how the Draconem looked, they started to wipe them out in fear that if they didn't, the Draconem would wipe them out. A genacide. In the end only a hundred or so Draconem were left.

But, one of them figured out a way to rip a hole in reality itself to another world. They fled through the hole and sealed it before the humans could wipe them out for good. But the Dragcoms were never heard from again.

Ever since I heard the story I thought it was just that, a story. But now, I think there might of been some truth to it." Before he could continue any farther Katara interupted him.

"Rick, what are you saying?"

He looked at everyone in front of him as he slowly came to terms to what he had just figured out.

"I'm in another world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was Rick's introduction to the group?**

**Please tell me what you think with a review and I'll see you later.**


End file.
